Getting Ahead
by iWRITE09
Summary: Hermione has finally been made Head Girl, after six years of hard work in Hogwarts. However, she shares the head position with an unlikely candidate. How will sharing her living quarters with a Slytherin impact her 7th year? Bad at summaries!HG/DM & HG/BZ
1. Chapter 1

This is only my second attempt at a fanfiction, and as excited as I am to finally be an author, I am also very nervous to read reviews! So please, include as much constructive criticism as you see fit but also include which parts of the story are done right/enjoyable. Books 6 and 7 are ignored in this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter books or characters and I do not make any profit. That lucky JK Rowling!

**Chapter One – Alohomora**

Hermione Granger's eyes shot open for the third time that night. She had once again fallen into her nightmare of forgetting to complete her potions essay, due tomorrow.

"Bloody potions!" She grumbled as she turned over and buried her head into the cool softness of her pillow. After tossing and turning for another half hour, Hermione finally untangled herself from the gold sheets of her queen size bed in the Head Girls dormitory. She couldn't resist checking, for the umpteenth time, her potions essay and finding it just as complete as it had been three hours ago when she first checked it. Hermione smiled and grabbed her fluffy white bathrobe from its draped position on her overstuffed chair.

Making her way down the stairs to the Heads common room she shared with the Head Boy, Blaise Zabini, she stopped to take in a portrait depicting an apple lying on an open book. On top of the apple sat a worm, grinning and peeking shyly at her over the top of his black spectacles. Hermione suspected that Professor Dumbledore or her own beloved head of house, Professor McGonagall, had intentionally placed the book worm here to amuse her. Just then, the portrait in the common room banged open and in stumbled Blaise.

Blaise Zabini would not have been Hermione's first choice for Head Boy; or second, third, fourth, or even fifth for that matter. But sharing a common room and bathroom with the Slytherin git hadn't been all bad, considering it was only their first week of classes and the two had only fought for the bathroom once. She and Blaise had managed to be civil to one another for a full three days and counting thus far; and Hermione would even go so far as to say that they had established a respectful Head relationship with balanced powers of authority, despite his pure blood supremacy notions. Even Harry and Ron had entered the Heads Dorm with out Blaise hexing their noses off. Hermione admired his dedication to his school work and quidditch, even if his choice in friends was not to her liking, to say the least...

Blaise grinned up at the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, Ms. Know-It-All-Nose-Stuck-In-A-Dusty-Old-Book-In-The-Library-Gryffindor-Prude-Golden-Trio-Tag-a-long herself. Well, at least that's how he had thought of her prior to his seventh year at Hogwarts. Blaise was amazed to find Hermione to be a very outgoing, polite, and courteous witch, and surprisingly he didn't mind sharing a common space within the Heads Dorm with her. But then again, what male in their right mind would? Hermione had come a long way in her appearance since her first years at Hogwarts. Her once bushy hair was now tame and fell to her mid back, the thick fullness of it being the only evidence that it had ever been hard to manage. '_Oh the wonders of a good beauty charm_,' Blaise mused silently to himself. Her body had filled out nicely, thought he preferred his woman a little taller than 5'4, and pureblood only if you please. But, considering that he could have been stuck with an ugly Gryffindor, or worse… a Hufflepuff, he figured he had it made. _'Then again, that might just be the alcohol talking'_ Blaise reasoned.

"Hey you" Blaise called up the stairs to her, only slightly slurring on 'you'.

Hermione rolled her eyes but offered him a small smile. "Really Blaise, it's the first week of classes, haven't you any-" Hermione cut off and dropped her smile immediately, her jaw tightened and her nostrils flared. Striding in behind Blaise came none other than King Asshole of Slytherin himself, Draco Malfoy. '_Gee thanks for the warning Blaise.'_

"Bit late for guests isn't it Blaise? Heads are expected to set an example for the entire school body. Firewhiskey on a school night and sneaking prefects not on patrol duty around after hours is certainly not going to cut it." Hermione snapped bossily.

There was the Hermione that Blaise was accustomed to. '_Damn prissy prude.'_

"Relax Mudblood, I'm just making sure Zabini made it back without bumping into any professors. Bit too much to drink tonight, better make sure he sleeps on his side." Hermione nodded her head in Draco's direction as her only acknowledgment to his statement. The last thing she wanted was a duel against two Slytherins, one drunk and the other a ruthless prick trained by none other than daddy dearest in the dark arts. It would be a short duel at least, seeing as how Hermione's wand was still on her bedside table upstairs in her bedroom. Actually ALL she wanted at all was a hot bath and to get back under her cool sheets for a few hours of shut eye before her morning classes, was that really so much to ask?

She quickly made her way down the last few stairs into the common room, breezing by Malfoy leading Blaise to the couch by his elbow, and quietly closed the door to the Heads shared bathroom behind her. Not long after Hermione had settled herself into the large sunken tub with loads of vanilla scented bubbles, there was a sharp knock on the door. _'You have got to be kidding me…'_

"Blaise I'm in the tub, I'll be out in a few minutes. We can talk about whatever it is in the morning! Go to bed!"

"Cover up Granger, Blaise is about to spew, we're coming in!"

Hermione's brown doe eyes widened to about three times their normal size as she mentally measured the distance from her position in the bath to her robe hanging over a chair in the corner. "No Malfoy, I'm not dressed! Just scourgify it if you have to but don't-"

She heard "alohomora" muttered and the door swung open, Draco rushed in with Blaise's arm draped around his neck. Half carrying and half dragging Blaise to the toilet, neither wizard took the time to glance over at the tub. Hermione sunk down into the bubbles until her chin was resting on the surface and glared angrily at Blaise, who she had assumed to be a responsible boy, worthy of the Head Position she obviously took more seriously.

As tempting as it was to yell out her frustrations and take points left and right from the Slytherin house, Hermione thought it best to keep her composure and go unnoticed in the tub. Of course, great plans don't always work out the way they are meant to.

"Been slipping the Mudblood a polyjuice potion Zabini? Those curves couldn't have possibly come from her filthy muggle mother."

Hermione wrapped her arms around her upper torso to hide as much of her breasts as possible and stood to her full height in the tub, the bubble filled water now lapping up against her navel. "How dare you come into the Heads dorm and insult me! This is my private space, and you are more than unwelcome here you spoiled prat! Twenty points from Slytherin for being out after hours, twenty for bursting in on a female in a locked washroom, and thirty-five for getting on my last nerve Malfoy! GET OUT! Get out now you filthy ferret!"

Draco Malfoy grinned over his shoulder at the tan beauty in the tub. She had NO idea how tempting she looked with her cleavage clearly visible spilling over the tops of her arms, and that self righteous look of pride on that gorgeous face, right over her defiantly raised chin. It was true, he hated her blood, her friends, her ability to beat him in all of his classes, and even her accomplishment of becoming Head Girl annoyed him; however, there was no denying her good looks. "Keep your knickers on Mudblood, or rather…off I supposed, it was a joke."

"Well I am not joking, get out. I'll take care of Blaise. I will report you to McGonagall immediately if you are not in the next thirty seconds." Hermione's eyes blazed hatred and Draco could tell she was far from bluffing.

"Sorry mate, looks like you're on your own with the lion now." Draco quipped on his way to the door. Blaise continued to retch into the toilet, raising his hand in a salute of goodbye to Draco.

When Hermione heard the common room portrait close behind Draco she sighed in relief. "Don't turn around Blaise, I'm going to grab my robe." Hermione pulled the drain plug from the tub and quickly retrieved her robe, wrapping it around herself and securing it tightly with the belt around her waist.

"Listen Granger, I'm really-" Retch and gag, "sorry about this. I know you need your sleep for tomorrow so just leave me here to die." Blaise rested his cheek against the cool porcelain surface of the toilet seat. Hermione let out one little giggle, which encouraged another little giggle, and soon she was in a fit of giggles. Blaise shot her a glare, but when the room began to spin he decided it best to concentrate his eyes on just one place on the wall next to the toilet. Hermione knelt down next to him and rubbed his back comfortingly, her giggles had subsided but a small smile still played around the corners of her lips. "Come on, let me help you up. You just need to sleep it off."

An hour later Hermione had Blaise tucked into his bed, lying on his side, with the small wastebasket that usually sat next to his desk levitating not too far from the edge of his bed. He was a beater for the Slytherin quidditch team, so hopefully his aim wouldn't fail him tonight. Hermione was now safely tucked into her own bed and it wasn't long before exhaustion took her into a dreamless sleep.

So there you have it, chapter one! Please let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

I must admit, I don't really know where this story is going. Basically, I just open Microsoft Word and start typing, so I can't make any promises lol. However, I do love DM/HG and BZ/HG soooooo… ;) Smut is definitely on the way!

Once again, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters in this amazing series, sadly. Also I do not make any profit.

Read, enjoy, and review! (That may have come off a bit over confident, but I promise, it was optimism! xD)

**Chapter Two – Descendo**

Draco Malfoy was livid. How dare that dirty Mudblood bitch ORDER him out like that last night? Pretending to be amused by her actions in order to keep his composure had been a challenge. But no matter, he knew just what to do to get under her skin. He had woken up this morning long before his Slytherin dorm mates and made his way down to the great hall. There he sat, at the Slytherin table, biding his time. He picked at his breakfast distractedly until **she** entered. He smirked and launched into phase one of his plan.

Hermione's eyes opened as soon as the sunlight began creeping into the large bay window of her bedroom. She rushed through her morning shower and threw her hair into a neat ponytail. Pinning her Head Girl badge proudly onto her school robes, she gave herself a confident smile in the mirror and left her room.

She walked to the Head Boy's bedroom and knocked softly on his door, "Blaise…the washrooms all yours, I'm heading down to breakfast now. Do you need anything before I go?" A loud groan could be heard through the thick door and Hermione rolled her eyes. "Are you decent Blaise?" No answer.

She pushed the door open and peeked her head into the crack. Blaise was laying spread eagle and facedown in the center of his bed. Green silky sheets were tangled around his waist and one green pillow was being held over his head, Hermione guessed this was his attempt to block out the morning sunlight filtering in through his own bay window. After pulling the curtains closed over his windows she filled the empty glass on his bed stand with water conjured from her wand. Blaise smiled apologetically at her before downing the entire glass.

"Classes start in an hour. I'll be back in a bit with some dry toast for you, but you should really go wash up."

"Hermione, about Malfoy last night, I-"

"It's fine." Hermione closed the door as quietly behind herself as possible.

Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione outside the Heads Dorm. Walking to breakfast together each morning was their time to complain to Hermione about how hard getting their homework done was without her in the Gryffindor common room to force them. Hermione smiled and linked arms with the boys on either side of her. What would she do if she didn't have these two around to drive her up the wall?

Upon entering the great hall Professor McGonagall caught Hermione's eye and beckoned her over. "Save a seat for me, yeah? And don't eat all the bacon before I get back Ronald." Hermione handed her book bag over to Harry and approached the long table of professors.

Hermione practically stomped back to the Gryffindor table five minutes later and picked up her book bag from the seat across from Harry and Ron. Both boys looked up surprised at Hermione's sudden mood change.

"What happened 'Mione?" Ron asked cautiously. Hermione swiped three slices of toast from a large serving platter, wrapping two in a napkin, and took a vicious bite of the third. She chewed slowly but didn't bother to sit down. By the time she swallowed her bite, some of the redness had faded from her cheeks. "The professors have a faculty meeting tonight and it's Blaise's night to patrol, so I will be seeing to it that Malfoy serves his detention."

"Blimey Hermione, that's great news!" Harry grinned ear to ear and clapped Ron on the back as if they had just won some great victory. Ron raised his goblet of pumpkin juice to Hermione and then took a long swig. "Hermione, you are my hero." Ron stated without an ounce of humor in his voice.

She merely huffed in annoyance, but nodded her agreement. "You're right, of course. Hopefully he has to scrub cauldrons in the dungeons. McGonagall said she would speak to Filch later and owl me a time and place to meet Malfoy, so keep your fingers crossed." Harry continued eating his breakfast in a great mood, while Ron just frowned in confusion at the muggle finger saying. With a quick goodbye, Hermione rushed from the great hall to take Blaise his toast.

"Candied yams" Hermione said to the portrait of the old King guarding the entrance of the Heads Dorm. The book worm portrait may or may not have been Professor McGonagall's doing, but the password to the Heads Dorm was without a doubt Dumbledore's idea.

Hermione wasn't surprised to see Draco Malfoy in the middle of the common room, lounging on a long sofa. Across from him sat Blaise in an overstuffed chair, laughing about something. Hermione was sure Malfoy was here to gloat about pulling one over on her.

Hermione dropped the napkin full of toast down onto the coffee table directly in front of Blaise, then turned to confront Malfoy. Hermione placed her hands on her hips and looked directly into his cobalt silver eyes, "So who gave you detention Malfoy?"

He smirked and stood up. Hermione refused to back down and repeated herself "Malfoy, who gave you a detention?"

Draco couldn't believe the balls this girl had. He took one more step toward her, his 6'1 frame towering over her measly 5'4. Had Hermione been a Slytherin, he would have felt a great deal of pride in her brazen behavior. The only reaction his intimidating stance seemed to have over her was to make her more determined. Hermione tilted her head back to glare her brown eyes up at the twit.

Blaise abruptly stood behind Hermione and casually slung his arm around her shoulders. He leaned down to breathe his words into her ear "Come on Hermione…I let you have your friends around the Heads Dorm without any fights. Why can't you repay the favor?"

If ever there was a way to reach Hermione through her stubbornness, it was with calm reasoning. Hermione shook his arm off of her shoulders and hoisted her book bag higher back up. It was with a great deal of self control and restraint that she turned away from the soon-to-be fight and left the common room.

Blaise turned to his best mate with his eyebrows raised. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're playing at something with her."

"But you do know better Zabini" Draco smirked and picked an imaginary piece of lint from his school uniform.

All throughout Hermione's morning classes she fumed and practically day dreamed of terrible scenarios Malfoy could be faced with for his detention. She had even half heartedly considered writing Hagrid to ask if he had any magical creatures that needed tending to, knowing Malfoy hated that particular subject in school more than any other; not including muggle studies, obviously. Hermione wasn't even particularly excited to turn in her award winning potions essay; her entire mood was bitter.

After lunch with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Lavender, and Parvati, Hermione's mood was ten times better. Watching Lavender practically drool over the oblivious Ron was something Harry and Hermione took great pleasure in watching. Ron was honestly completely ignorant of her hitting on him.

On Hermione's way to charms she felt a hand brush her bottom. She almost got a crick in her neck from snapping her face around so fast to see who it was. "Keep your disgusting death eater hands off of me Malfoy." The amused look on his face quickly became one of anger. "You know Mudblood, I'm really going to enjoy making you descendo on me with that filthy little mouth of yours one day." For the first time in Hermione's seventeen years of life, she was left completely speechless. Draco Malfoy sauntered away, thankfully taking his vulgar mouth with him

That's when Hermione decided, she was going to make his detention as miserable as possible. She knew Malfoy would be expecting that; so she was going to have to step out of her comfort zone.

Review, Review, Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three - Expelliarmus**

The owl from Professor McGonagall had come hours ago. Malfoy would be hand cleaning out the gunk and goo caked into old cauldrons down in one of Snape's dreary dungeon class rooms. Hermione had gone all out. Her hair, that had been in a neat pony tail this morning, now hung down her back in a mass of loose curls. She had applied mascara and eyeliner to her eyes sparingly. She didn't want to look like the Slytherin whore Pansy Parkinson, but she did want her eyes to draw his attention.

Hermione's entire plan revolved around her expectation that wizards would be just as turned on by the whole "naughty school girl" look as muggle boys were. She stood in the middle of her dorm room in a red lacy bra and a red lacy thong with her school uniform lying neatly on her bed. Hermione tapped her wand against her cheek, staring at the uniform and debating which changes to make.

Finally, Hermione decided to only shorten the skirt by a few inches. After dressing, Hermione turned to appraise herself in the full length mirror next to her wardrobe. Her eyes widened. Her crisp white button down was unbuttoned to the point of revealing a small amount of cleavage and the edge of her risqué bra. Her gold and crimson school tie hung loosely under the collar of her white button down. The skirt, bless Merlin, showed a large proportion of thigh; and may the spirit of Godric Gryffindor help her should she bend over.

Hermione tilted her head to the side and contemplated her bold new look. Something wasn't right…

With a quick flick of her wand, Hermione decreased the size of her white shirt, so now it was more form fitting. The outline of her taunt tummy and full C cup breasts was deliciously displayed. Hermione had to hand it to herself; she looked good enough to eat.

Grabbing her black school robes, she hurried down to the common room. Hermione avoided looking at the book worm portrait; deep down she knew her appearance tonight was a disgrace to self respecting nerds, such as herself, everywhere.

Blaise almost dropped his arm load of books when he caught site of Hermione Granger coming down the stairs. Three _never haves_ occurred to Blaise all at once. **Never** had he seen any Hogwarts student pull off their slightly out of date school uniforms better than she was now. **Never** did he think he would get hard at the site of a Gryffindor muggle born witch. And **never** would Hermione Granger forgive him if she knew the dirty fantasies he was dreaming up right now, featuring her as the lead role.

Hermione could have sang she was so pleased, if Blaise had dropped his jaw over this look, surely Malfoy would at least take some notice of it. Hermione slipped her black school robes around herself and secured them on her way down the last few stairs; if any of the other students saw her like this they probably wouldn't understand. In other words, die of shock.

Blaise cleared his throat and waited for Hermione to reach the bottom step before confronting her. "A few of the prefects can't make rounds tonight. Supposedly the entire hospital wing is full right now, sudden outbreak of night terroritis." Hermione winced, sympathizing for the many students that would be suffering with nightmares and legitimate pain caused by inhaling the fumes of a burning HypoAmaryllis plant. One thing Hermione had learned during her years at Hogwarts was, if you struggled in potions class, you would more than likely be spending some time in the hospital wing.

"All right, how many of the scheduled prefects are available for patrol duty tonight then?" Hermione asked, eyeing the clock on the mantle. _'Still plenty of time you over achiever, get a grip' _Hermione mentally scolded herself.

"Well it's my night to patrol, and three prefects on the schedule are still able. I was going to ask if you minded…?"

"I have to make sure Malfoy serves his detention at eight, but then-"

"You're going to see MALFOY dressed like that!" The words had literally sky dived from his mouth before he could stop them. It wasn't his business, he knew. For a moment, he even hoped he had imagined saying them aloud; aloud meaning he had practically yelled them at her.

Hermione grinned, yes he had definitely relocated the dropped jaw he had been suffering from. "Yes Blaise, I'll start patrolling around nine then, yeah?"

"Yeah." It was the only response his buzzing brain could procure. Bless his soul, who could blame him?

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of Professor Snape's desk, her legs crossed and her hands resting in her lap on her wand. Her black school robes were folded neatly behind her on the desk. _'Five more minutes Malfoy, then I'm going to report you to your Head of House for tardiness.'_

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, the ferret waltzed in, clearly uncaring that he was an inconvenience to her time. _'Speak of the devil.'_

Draco Malfoy wasn't sure what came over him, but all at once he had caught site of Hermione's daring attire, cast a simple "Scourgify" at the cluster of cauldrons, an "expelliarmus" at Hermione, caught her wand, and was now standing two feet from the shocked witch perched on the desk.

"Malfoy you can't bloody do that, you have to hand clean those! And give me back my wand you-" Draco closed the space between them and slammed his lips against her own, driven by a lust he hadn't felt for anyone in ages. He tossed the wands behind him to the stone floor. Her small hands came up to scratch at his face, but he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the desk. In all the action, Hermione was pushed further back onto the desk, her carefully folded robes pushed off and landing in a messy bundle behind the desk. Draco positioned himself between her open thighs, no easy feat as her legs were flailing and trying to kick him away.

Hermione's head was spinning. Being a control freak had many side effects, but possibly the biggest was completely freaking out when she didn't have complete control, or any for that matter. She finally managed to tear her mouth away from Malfoy's, taking the opportunity to fill her deprived lungs with a long gulp of air. Her chest was heaving from the lack of oxygen and her fruitless efforts to fight him off.

Draco released her wrists and spanned her small waist with his hands before pulling her body flush against his. He lowered his head to nip at her earlobe. "All dressed up for me Granger? You shouldn't have." He breathed into her ear before nibbling down her neck to suck at particularly sensitive spot on her collarbone. His right hand crept from her waist to run down her thigh, then back up, pulling the skirt back up with it.

"Malfoy get off of me before I bring down this entire castle with screams! I'm going to take every point from Slytherin you slimy snakes have somehow managed to earn so far if you don't take your hands off of me _now_!" Hermione shrieked at her antagonist. One of her hands was trying to force his hand away from her bare leg, while the other was pummeling his broad shoulder.

His head snapped up, a cruel practiced smirk fixed on his arrogant face, and amusement dancing in his steely eyes. "First, you gave me this detention. Well not technically, but that's what I told McGonagall. Then you come here dressed like a slut? _Obviously _for a reason Mudblood. I'm just trying to bestow upon you the favor you're obviously craving from me." He emphasized his point (no pun intended) by grinding his erection against her red lace covered core.

_'Oh shit! Caught...' _Hermione's quick thinking, while usually quite handy, only worsened the dilemma in this sticky scenario. Before she had time to reason out her retort, she quickly huffed "If you must know, I have rounds with Blaise tonight. I can guarantee you this get up was not done for _your_ entertainment."

He was furious, no beyond furious. Livid. Beside himself with jealousy and rage. Using both hands, he tore her white button down apart, sending buttons flying every which way. Her tanned skin broke out in goose bumps in the chilly dungeon atmosphere, her quickly hardening nipples became obvious through her sultry undergarment. "Might as well go all the way then, you know we Slytherins aren't attracted to prudes." He hissed viciously. He grabbed the tie around her neck and jerked her head towards him, slamming his mouth against her already bruised lips. She opened her mouth to let out a scream, but Draco merely took the opportunity to thrust his tongue into the sweet, moist cavern.

Hermione struggled to pull away, disgusted by the feeling of his tongue sliding sensually against her own. She desperately clawed at his hand holding her tie, to no avail. Finally he pulled out of the kiss, a wet 'pop' turned her stomach over. "And for the record Mudblood, Zabini won't be anymore interested in a tease than I am, so next time you dress like this, don't expect half as much mercy." Draco spat out, releasing her tie and stepping back from the stunned and disheveled witch.

Hermione cautiously slid her body from atop the desk. After taking a moment to appraise her opponent, she concluded that he was done being a total prick for the night. She marched past him, with as much dignity as a girl with her shirt hanging off her could muster, and stooped down to retrieve her wand. Without a moments hesitation, she sent a jinx at Draco. His eyes bulged in pain as his skin began to swell with large blisters.

In a deadly calm voice, Hermione addressed him, her wand still pointing at him to keep him at bay "Malfoy you will be serving detention with Filch for the next week, and I will be reporting you to McGonagall for the cauldrons. Out of respect for Blaise, I will not take points from the entire Slytherin house for the behavior of ione/i bastard. But the next time you try something like this again, I will make Voldemort look like a merciful first year Hufflepuff, is that clear?" Draco's face contorted into what she suspected may have been a skeptical smirk beneath the blisters. She kicked his wand across the room, an immature act that was surprisingly gratifying for the shaken girl.

Slowly Hermione backed out into the hallway, closed the heavy door, the broke out into a run. After rounding many corners in the maze-like dungeons, she stopped to catch her breath. She repaired her ripped blouse and straitened her tie. She was sure her hair was a mess, but was without the time or patience to fix it. She hurried up the nearest flight of stairs to find the Head Boy and begin the night patrol. No act of Merlin, and most certainly not of Draco Malfoy, was going to make her stray from her duties.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was impressed; of course he'd never admit that to anyone else. Hermione Granger pulling out the 'you can't have me, even if you are a pureblood' card was **unbelievable**. He wouldn't have believed it himself if he hadn't seen her scantily clad body with his own eyes, red knickers and all. And for her to have the nerve to curse him, and even threaten him after what he had considered to be a very intimidating performance? **_Wow_**. This afternoon when he had seen her swishing her hips down the hall, he had grabbed her bottom simply to annoy her. Tonight, he had kissed her to call her bluff. But now? Now he was going to break that Gryffindor prude for three reasons; to recover his pride, to put her in her rightful place (beneath him, both literally and metaphorically), and to hear her scream his name. Not fucking Blaise Zabini or Salizar Slytherin himself was going to take what he considered to be rightfully his. _'His.' _Somehow that had a ring to it that he could definitely get used to.

* * *

Reviews please!

I'm trying my very best to keep the characters as true to their personalities as possible, which means Hermione wasn't going to just give it up on a desk to her worst enemy at the first opportunity. So I'm very sorry if this disappointed anyone. =\


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am regretfully informing all of you that I sadly do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters mentioned. Only the plot, as cliché as it may or may not be, is mine. I do not make any profit from posting my fanfiction, however I do take great pleasure in my reader's reviews.

* * *

**Chapter Four – Night Terroritis**

Blaise could immediately tell by Hermione's disorderly curls and flustered state of being that Malfoy's _'detention'_ had been a lot more interesting than his patrolling had been thus far. Hermione's shirt was back to its customary state, being buttoned modestly and not skin tight, that is; and her tie had been carefully redone. Blaise knew the drill well; dungeons, hot sex, scourgify, then fix your clothing._ 'How very stealthy of her.'_ So naturally, he assumed she was screwing around with his sexually ambitious house mate. Unnaturally, however, this inspired resentment in him rather than the usual indifference his cool attitude normally allowed.

Hermione watched Blaise's features transform from a welcoming grin, to a scowl, and just _knew_ what he must be thinking after taking in her tousled locks and swollen lips. She was going to put her foot down and squash this before it even began. "Before you say one word; no I was not romping around in the dungeons with your prick friend Draco fucking Malfoy, so please do not make me think less of you, or insult me by suggesting it."

Blaise had to laugh and once again offered her his wonderfully charming grin, the dimple in his left cheek danced in and out. "Never one to beat around the bush are you Hermione?" Hermione smiled back and playfully ruffled his short brunette hair to ease the tension from her previous harsh words. "Come on then, let's start patrolling so I can get back to our dorm and write your best mate a howler. Honestly Blaise, I don't know how you put up with him." Blaise chuckled and followed Hermione up the stairs to the first destination they always visited when looking for curfew-breaking-lip-locking-couples, the restricted section of the library.

* * *

Overall, Blaise concluded that it had been an amusing patrol. For starters, walking behind Hermione up the many staircases with her shortened skirt had given him an awe-inspiring view. Then, Hermione had questioned him about how he had come to be so intoxicated last night; out of curiosity might he add, not to scold him. After explaining the wizarding game of 'Hot Seat' to her, telling her a few of the more comical aspects of the previous night, and much convincing Blaise had finally persuaded Hermione to give her word that she would at least try the game once before graduation.

Upon arrival to the Heads Dorm, the two parted at the top of the stairwell to enter their respective bedrooms with a pleasant "goodnight." Hermione undressed slowly, avoiding her image in the mirror. She was moderately ashamed of herself. What kind of Head Girl was she to try to tease another student, especially with her body! _'I can't bloody well write Professor McGonagall and tell her Malfoy scourgified the cauldrons to come_ _on to me, or he'll rat me out about my clothing, or lack thereof…' _Hermione reasoned as she unhurriedly pulled her brush through her long silky hair. She sat Indian style on her bed in her plain grey sweatpants and a black tank top brushing her hair and weighing her options for about fifteen minutes, then there was a knock on her door.

"It's open." Hermione called, laying her brush to the side and standing. Blaise came in slowly, too slowly. "Blaise…?"

"Hermione, I think I've caught the night terroritis!" Blaise bellowed dramatically, then dove headlong onto her bed, landing face down on her crimson comforter. Hermione controlled her urge to laugh and carefully converted her features into a look of concern. She eased herself back onto the bed and crawled slowly towards him, just as he turned his face to watch her movements. She sat on her knees beside him and reached up to place her hand on his forehead.

"Why Blaise, you're burning up!" She leaned in closer to peer into his dark eyes. "And your eyes are definitely brown...it must mean…you're full of shit." She playfully slapped his arm. "Night terroritis isn't contagious you snake!"

Blaise grinned wickedly and propped himself up with one arm. "Well worth a try, wasn't it?"

Hermione laughed. "Wasn't very effective was it?"

Blaise shrugged and pushed himself up, turning to face her. "I wouldn't say my efforts were completely in vain." He purred suggestively, gesturing to himself on her bed.

Hermione's eyes wandered down his topless torso, his toned body was lean, but far from scrawny. The muscles of his abdomen, arms, and chest were well defined; Hermione may not be particularly fond of quidditch, but she wasn't too dense to admit it did wonders for the male physique. His Italian roots were definitely to his advantage, his skin was bronze and deliciously flawless; and paired with his dark eyes and hair…_'Yum.'_

Blaise tilted his head and began to slowly lean in to Hermione. It was taking all of his self control not to pin her to the bed and kiss her until she begged for mercy. Her exquisite body was going to put him over the edge, especially her braless top half, enticingly revealed by the low cut of her black tank top.

Hermione closed her eyes, and threw caution to the wind. Blaise kissed her softly, then pulled back an inch or two. She opened her eyes to look into his, and she was astonished to see them smoldering with desire. Blaise went back in after giving her what he considered ample time to raise any objections, which she hadn't. He deepened the kiss, sucking lightly at her bottom lip. Hermione brought her arms up to wrap around his neck, at the same time that he lifted her from her waist to bring her to him, setting her to straddle his hips.

Blaise ran his hands down the sides of her slim body, lightly brushing the swell of her breasts with his thumbs. He would never, as long as he lived, forget the soft moan Hermione made against his mouth or the way she had unconsciously rocked her hips gently against his when he had done that.

Hermione's body was on fire, everywhere their body made contact was burning. She couldn't recall one kiss in her entire life that compared to this. Ron's had been sloppy and inexperience, Harry's had been brotherly pecks, Viktor's were nice, but brief, and Draco's had been forced and unwanted. Even during her short time of dating Dean, he had never made her feel like this. Maybe Pansy Parkinson had the right idea after all.

Blaise skillfully slid his tongue along her bottom lip, enticing hers to come out to play. Almost as if practiced, their tongues danced against one another's in perfect rhythm. Blaise couldn't get enough, he tangled one hand into her mass of soft tresses and pulled slightly, tilting her head back. The new position provided him the access he craved; he moved his mouth from her lips, down to her throat. He kissed, nibbled, and sucked his way down to the junction of her neck and shoulder. He paused there long enough to suckle until a dark red smudge appeared against her golden complexion. Hermione was unconsciously sliding her nails gently against his shoulder blades, and it was driving him wild.

Hermione bit her lip to keep from sighing aloud in pleasure. Blaise was tracing her collarbone with his tongue lightly. Her small hands glided down his broad chest to slide along the exterior perimeter of his flannel pajama pants hanging loosely from his hips. Hermione couldn't help but grin at the loud groan Blaise emitted; it was definitely a boost to her ego; especially when she felt his lower half buck against hers.

Blaise tore his mouth away from her sweet smelling skin and grasped the bottom of her tank top. Hermione studied his face for a second before raising her arms above her head. Blaise wasted no time pulling it up and over her head. He tenderly kissed her mouth again, his way of thanking her for trusting him. He cupped each of Hermione's firm breasts in a hand and palmed her erect nipples.

He smiled against her lips when she arched her back, pushing her chest further into his hands. Blaise flipped Hermione onto her back, settling his hips between her thighs. He gave her a wolfish smile before lowering his head.

Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist tightly and audibly gasped when Blaise sucked her taunt pink nipple into his mouth. She'd never let anyone go this far with her, the sensations were new and overwhelming.

Blaise could tell Hermione's body was inexperienced, which only made this more enjoyable for him. He blew lightly on the wet nipple he had just released and swiped his tongue back across it quickly, repeating the action a few times before switching to the other breast.

The warm then cold affect Blaise was causing on her nipples had Hermione writhing beneath him and gripping his shoulders tightly. Blaise took his time kissing back up her body until he reached her mouth again. He kissed her gently. "I should probably go." He took notice of the questioning look in her eyes, and directed her hand to his rock hard cock. A hot blush flooded Hermione's cheek. "Oh. Right."

* * *

I realize that this chapter was short, so sorry for that, but I'm in the middle of exams. However, I did want to post it and at least begin chapter 5, which I am still brainstorming. Reviews please! (:


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: JK Rowling is the lucky woman who owns Harry Potter, and all other characters and places mentioned in this fic. I do not make any profit. Also, the title of this chapter is lyrics from a song in the movie called Labyrinth!

I am slam in the middle of final exams, so I apologize for the delay. Thank you all SO much for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**Chapter Five – Voodoo? Who do?**

Draco woke up feeling incredibly smug. It was common knowledge that Hermione Granger was unclaimed territory, and he was going to revel in being the one to break her seal. Willing or not, she was going to be his plaything, for the fall semester at least; and if by some chance he wasn't yet tired of her after Christmas break, _'doubtful, but not impossible'_, he'd keep her around. Claiming Hermione Granger, day one.

* * *

Hermione had torn her bedroom apart searching high and low for her Head Girl badge this morning, it was no where to be found. She determined she must have lost it sometime during her classes the day before. She had even walked up and down the hallways murmuring "Accio badge" every few minutes for about an hour before the rest of the castle was stirring this morning. All she had found were two prefects badges and a "Potter Stinks" badge from the Triwizarding Contest held during their fourth year; she had quickly disposed of that one. Giving up on her search, she convinced herself that it would turn up, someone had probably already found it as a matter of fact. She just didn't realize how true that was. She hurried back up to the Heads Dorm to meet Harry and Ron before breakfast.

* * *

Around three, Hermione made her way down to the dungeons with Lavender for Advanced Potions. Waiting outside of the classroom were a large group of Slytherins, and a few of Hermione and Lavender's fellow house mates. Blaise caught her eye and smirked sexily. She looked down at her feet to hide the small smile playing at her lips. When she looked back up, Draco Malfoy was directly in front of her.

'_Please don't let him make a scene, please don't let him make a scene, please don't let him make a scene'_ Hermione prayed silently. "Yes, Malfoy?" Hermione addressed him coolly, sending warning signals with her eyes for him to keep his big stupid mouth shut, fat chance. "I was just going to ask if you minded if I partner up with you today? I've been struggling in potions." Hermione's hand itched to snatch her wand from her bag and curse him into next week. What did he think he was playing at?

Hermione felt as if all eyes were on her, waiting for her reply. She was damned if she agreed, and damned if she didn't. Just then, Snape rounded the corner and stopped in front of the small crowd of Slytherins and Gryffindors, saving her from replying.

"Ms. Granger, you seem to have forgotten your clothing in my classroom last night," He paused for a very 'Snape-ish' melodramatic effect, "for whatever petty reason. Ten points from Gryffindor for carelessness." Snape handed a bundle of black robes to Hermione. The blush that rose to Hermione's chest and face was so overwhelming that she felt lightheaded. _'Guess that explains my missing badge…'_

"And Mr. Malfoy, although I do not applaud members of my house receiving detention, you did a superb job cleaning the cauldrons." Draco smirked smugly, his eyes never leaving Hermione's face. "Thank you, professor."

"Ms. Granger, I think your pairing up with Mr. Malfoy is an excellent idea. As for the rest of you, choose a member from the opposite house as well." As an afterthought, Snape added sarcastically "Dumbledore will be thrilled." An audible groan passed through the gathering of students as they entered the classroom and began taking their seats.

"I'm going to be looking into voodoo doll magic, right after this class you ass." Hermione hissed quietly at Draco as they took their seats behind a table in the back of the class.

Draco grinned and reached over to intertwine his fingers with hers on her lap beneath the desk. She quickly covered her shocked expression with anger and sent a glare at him the moment Professor Snape turned his back to the class to write instructions on the board.

Once given the mandate to do so, Hermione practically jumped from her seat to gather the ingredients they would need to complete the assignment. In the storage room, she tried to catch Blaise's eye, but he was purposely ignoring her, his jaw tight. The discovery of her robes made her look a liar, she knew, but really, Blaise couldn't possibly believe she had messed around with Malfoy. _'Absurd notion…'_

Hermione slipped back into her seat after settling the various materials around the cauldron, but kept both hands on top of the desk. She avoided even looking at Malfoy as she flipped to the page in her potions book they would be using, and began dicing a black borkin root. Draco pretended to lean over to check the page of the book, and nipped gently at her neck; they were in the very back of the class, no one could see them unless they turned around, so why not? Hermione's hand clenched tighter around the small pairing knife she was using, but continued to ignore him. Draco placed his hand on her bare knee and began drawling small circles with his index finger. He watched her face for a reaction, but she merely dumped the diced borkin root into the cauldron and began grinding seeds with her mortar and pestle.

Draco Malfoy had never considered himself to be a very patient man, but brash, yes. He slid his hand up her leg and grasped her inner thigh tightly. Hermione jerked her head up to glower at him, then glanced at Snape, who was preoccupied at his desk, grading papers. Just the site of _that_ desk brought back explicit images and feelings from Malfoy's detention.

"Do you mind? If you aren't going to help, at least let me work in peace." Hermione growled under her breath, barely loud enough for him to hear. "By all means Granger, carry on." He whispered back, his arrogant smirk plastered to his face.

His thumb was rubbing back and forth against her inner thigh, she couldn't concentrate. She huffed in annoyance but refused to meet his eyes again. _'Don't give him what he wants Hermione, focus on the potion.'_ Part of her loved the awareness that she was finally desirable, to some degree, to a man that had belittled her from day one at this school; while the logical side of her was screaming that he was the enemy.

Hermione used her wand to heat the contents of the cauldron to a low simmer. She had just begun adding drops of mandrake tears when suddenly she felt Malfoy's fingers brush against her center through her panties. Hermione's leg jerked so hard that her stool made a scraping noise against the stone floor. Hermione looked up at Snape, just in time to see him roll his eyes and look back down at his desk. Gritting her teeth, she added the last few drops and began the next step.

'_Keep your eyes on the prize…'_ Draco advised himself confidently. He continued skimming his fingers over her slit, increasing the pressure marginally. Her core, protected from him by only a thin barrier of cotton, was emanating heat, and he could feel her moisture beginning to dampen her knickers. He trailed his index finger along her panty line before dipping his fingers beneath the elastic. His eyes almost popped out of his head in surprise. "Merlin Granger…" Draco breathed. Who could have guessed that the Gryffindor prude would keep her nether region completely hairless? _He _sure as hell hadn't.

Hermione shifted in her seat, spreading her thighs slightly to his ministrations. Never, NEVER had Hermione been touched in this way. She breathed in slowly through her nose, and out through her mouth. She continued to stir the potion, adding three drops of salamander blood after every other counter clockwise stir.

Draco Malfoy went in for the kill. He plunged his fingers into her hot, slick folds, and after successfully spreading her wetness over his digits, he expertly located her small hooded nub. He heard Hermione's breath catch in her throat. He methodically stroked the swollen bud slowly for a moment or two, then abruptly quickened the pace. Hermione's cheeks were pink and her eyes were slightly glazed over. He felt her begin to lightly grind herself against his hand.

Hermione thanked her lucky stars that her shallow panting couldn't be heard throughout the class over the bubbling cauldrons. She had decided it was official; living with a Slytherin had totally corrupted her. She didn't even feel guilty for letting her worst enemy get her off - **during class** - fifteen feet away from the man that she had been with the night before. All that mattered to her right now was the tightening feeling in her stomach.

Draco heard Hermione mumble something, but he didn't catch it. He leaned in towards her and raised his eyebrows in askance. Two words, two _beautiful_ words. "Harder Malfoy." The bulge in his pants twitched violently. He complied enthusiastically, applying more pressure and working her clit as fast as he possibly could from the awkward angle of sitting next to one another and effort to remain inconspicuous.

"Time is up. Begin putting away your materials. I will be coming around to check your potions." Snape stood and Draco slowly pulled his hand from Hermione's panties. He nudged her leg gently with his own. When she glanced over at him, he sucked his finger into his mouth, his eyes never leaving hers. Her full pink lips parted in a silent "O", mesmerized by the swiping movements of his tongue over his glistening finger tip. Hermione looked away quickly and busied herself with cleaning up their area.

"Mr. Malfoy…Ms. Granger" Snape addressed them, stepping up to their lab table and glancing down into the contents of their cauldron. "Midnight blue in color, light mist over the top. Well done." He placed each of their graded potions essays in front of them. Hermione was outraged to see that Malfoy had received the same outstanding grade as she had. "Struggling in potions my ass Malfoy!" She muttered, furiously stuffing her books and materials into her bag. She cleared the contents of the cauldron and waited with her arms crossed impatiently beneath her breasts to be dismissed. She refused to even sit back on the stool next to Draco, choosing instead to stand as far away as she could while still behind their lab table. When the time came, she rushed to Lavender's side and tried to exit without delay amongst the congregation of students following Snape from the class.

'_Come on Granger, seven years and you don't know me better than that?'_

"Granger," Draco called over the crowd. He watched her back stiffen as she slowed and turned to look back at him. He crooked his finger at her, gesturing for her to return.

"Go ahead without me Lavender, I forgot I promised Snape I'd look over Malfoy's essay for him." Hermione miserably lied to her friend, and then trudged to the back of the classroom, where Draco still sat calmly on his stool.

"Well, Malfoy?"

Draco stood to his full height of 6'2 and began to slowly approach Hermione, like a sleek panther stalking his next meal. Hermione hastily made to grab at her wand, but Draco suddenly charged her, knocking her bag to the door and sandwiching her body between his and the stone wall behind her.

Blaise was a wonderfully charming man; honestly a gentleman and very pleasant to live with. Last night with him was something special. His aim had been to please her and he refrained from stepping over any boundaries. With Blaise, she was an equal. And truly, Hermione respected that, and didn't take it for granted. But _this_? Being controlled and dominated by Draco Malfoy? Having the enemy pursue her, and then being harassed into submission? It's a naughty fantasy every girl has had at one point, so Hermione refused to feel shame in her eagerness to have him touching her all over. Of course, she wouldn't make this **too** easy for the bastard…

Hermione raised her chin defiantly to stare icily up at the platinum haired wizard clutching her upper arms and pinning her against the rough stones. A gasp was torn from her throat as he suddenly spun her body around and lifted her arms above her head. She trembled at the feel of his fit body pressing against the entire length of her backside, especially his stiff cock pressing against her bottom. He placed her hands palm flat against the stone above her head. As he trailed his hands slowly down her arms to her shoulders, he leaned in to whisper into her ear "Keep them there Granger, understand?"

"I'll be damned Malfoy-" Her authoritative voice was cut off midsentence when Draco savagely pinched one of her nipples through the material of her blouse and bra. "I said keep them there. Are we clear, Granger?" Draco asked calmly. Hermione, being too proud to answer him directly, nodded.

Draco gripped Hermione's well rounded left hip in one hand and reached under her skirt to slide his other hand into her modest white panties. He used one of his polished shoes to ease her ankles a little further apart. It was time to make an impression on the goodie goodie Gryffindor that she wasn't soon to forget. Bypassing her clit this time with his fingertips, he began caressing the slick exterior of her small passage.

She whipped her head around suddenly to meet his eyes. Hermione's usual confidence was long departed and her voice had a nervous shake to it as she impulsively spoke out, "Malfoy I've never been-" He leaned in and kissed her, almost tenderly. "I know."

He gingerly slid one finger into her tight channel. Slowly he pulled the finger back out and trailed it up to rub her clit furiously before impaling her a second time. After establishing a steady rhythm, he added a second finger. Hearing Hermione Granger's soft moans and shallow breathing was the biggest turn on he had experienced in a while; but knowing that he caused it was the biggest turn on he'd felt in his _entire_ life.

Hermione was grinding her bum into Draco's groin and working herself against his skilled fingers. Her pride was dead, a need for release had replaced it. When he curled his fingers within her, she tipped her head back in ecstasy. Draco continued to pump his fingers rigorously, and leaned in nibble at her earlobe. He could feel her walls beginning to clamp down around his digits. He pushed his fingers one more time into her slick, narrow core and curled them, hitting just the right spot.

Hermione's body stiffened and the tight coils in her stomach released. Draco roughly bit down on the tender flesh of her neck. He continued to massage her tiny bundle of nerves throughout the duration of her orgasm.

After catching her breath, Hermione lowered her arms. She waited for Malfoy to take his hands off of her before turning around. She straightened her skirt and stepped around him. She was already ten minutes late to her Advanced Charms class. She felt his hand tighten around her wrist and pull her back to him. He dipped his head down to kiss her, nearly bruising her lips with the force.

He released her without saying a word and then nonchalantly sauntered from the room. Hermione's was sick to her stomach with shame. Somehow, she was going to have to explain things to Blaise. She wasn't willing to hurt the Head Boy, but she sure as hell wasn't willing to give up this, whatever this was, with Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Anxious to hear what you all think :)


	6. Chapter 6

I truly feel awful for the long wait. I had a horrible case of writers block, and still do to be honest. I just can't figure out how I want this story to go! Please be kind and gentle with your reviews, I'm new to writing and it's really a lot harder than I thought!

You know the drill, JK owns Harry Potter and the characters, places, and all that good stuff!

* * *

**Chapter Six – Blue in the Face**

Hermione had almost been able to convince herself to avoid the Heads Common, but her Gryffindor bravery and pride had nagged her into facing the inevitable. _'Damn that bloody courageous good for nothing wizard Godric…'_

Hermione stood outside of the portrait, for what seemed like ages to her, taking deep calming breaths of the chilly castle air. The rest of her day had zoomed by, leading her up to this point. She had lingered at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with her friends for far longer than usual after dinner, rather than rushing off to the library – where she knew Blaise may be studying. Or worse, Malfoy. She smoothed her robes down and ran a hand through her hair, a nervous habit she had picked up from Harry.

She would just have to get through this. Her post-orgasm soap bubble of bad girl ecstasy had popped about an hour after her encounter with Malfoy. Shame and regret had quickly taken its place. Sure, being dominated and sneaking around the castle with the proverbial forbidden fruit felt good. Ok, great…OK OK OK freaking amazing. _'But that just isn't me.'_

Hermione inwardly cringed at the thought of any of her Gryffindor house mates ever finding out about Malfoy, especially Ron or Harry. She'd probably have to transfer to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Squaring her shoulders, she finally whispered the password and entered the common room. To her surprise the room was nearly pitch-black; the only light was the smoldering ashes in the fireplace, left over from the night before.

_'Blaise must be down in the snake pit.'_ Hermione reasoned, undeniably overjoyed at the prospect of putting off her admission of guilt, even if only for a few hours.

Not two seconds later, her stomach dropped in dread. Blaise stood from the loveseat across from the fireplace.

"Hey…" She wasn't sure where to start, what to say. What did he already know? Had Malfoy already blasted their shenanigans in the dungeon to the entire Slytherin brood?

Blaise approached her slowly, the set of his jaw and tense shoulders raised a red flag in Hermione's mind. '_Run, Hermione. **RUN**!'_ Her mind was screaming at her, her heart beat quickened. Her fight or flight instincts were firing up, but her feet were glued, no more like nailed, to the spot. Her hand itched to snatch her wand from her bag, but this was Blaise. Head Boy, he wouldn't dream of hurting her and jeopardizing his position, right?

Blaise could hardly control himself from stomping his feet like a petulant child who had been denied a toy as he approached the petite Head Girl. He had day dreamed throughout meals and classes all day long about calmly addressing Hermione - asking her what exactly it was she desired that she was convinced Malfoy could give her, that he couldn't. Certainly it wasn't his best mate's charming personality.

The 'calmly addressing' bit had been thrown out the window nearly an hour before with his seventh and eight shots of Firewhiskey. The first few shots had been to calm his nerves, the rest were thrown back in frustration. What could have possibly taken her so long to come back to the Heads Dorm? _'Probably out fucking around with Draco.'_

Hermione opened her mouth to blurt out an apology, or an excuse perhaps, maybe even a warning to back off, but the moment her mouth opened Blaise wrapped both strong arms around her tiny waist and pulled her to him. Hermione quickly shut her trap. Obviously, Blaise was not in the mood to listen.

Blaise hugged her small, warm frame against his larger build. Pushing the strap of her bag from her shoulder, it dropped to the floor with a thud. He hugged her closer, inhaling her sweet vanilla scent. His intention when he first heard the portrait open had been to accuse her and degrade her motives for hanging around Malfoy – but when he stood and saw the regret written all over her face, he caved.

Sure, he'd have to play the victim for a while to make her see the error of her ways, but honestly he couldn't wait to get around to the making up part. Blaise hid the small grin playing around his lips against the fullness of Hermione's hair.

Hermione held perfectly still, unsure of what to do. Part of her wanted to hug him back and apologize until she turned blue in the face. The other part wanted to wrap her legs around his waist and snog him until she turned blue in the face.

Before she could make up her mind, Blaise spoke softly, his cool breath tickling the shell of her ear.

"All done whoring yourself out to Malfoy for the night? If so, I'd like my turn now."

"No, Blaise, listen. About the detention, my robes-"

"Yeah, your robes. Did he rip them off of you down there in the dungeons? Is that what you like?"

"I'm not proud of what I did, but it's honestly not what you think. If you'll just listen for a second-"

"Save it."

Easily, he scooped her light weight into his arms and dropped her unceremoniously onto the couch. A squeak of indignation was the only protest he heard.

The moment she landed, she struggled to stand up to put distance between herself and Blaise. He couldn't honestly think she was whoring herself around!

"So do you charge? No matter, I'm sure you're worth it." At that Blaise couldn't keep a straight face. He broke out into a grin, his adorable dimple not going unnoticed by Hermione.

"Blaise! Shame on you!" Hermione gasped, a small smile beginning on her face as well. "I thought you were serious."

"Well, to be honest, I am half serious. I want to know what's between you and Malfoy. Zabini's don't share."

Hermione sighed deeply and looked down to her lap. Her mind reeled, where to start? He apparently didn't know about the incident today. She felt the couch sink as he settled down beside, and a gentle hand cupped under her chin, raising her face to peer into Blaise's dark eyes.

"I was trying to be a tease. I wanted Malfoy to suffer through his detention I suppose. He made a lewd comment earlier in the day, and I…I don't know. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Stupid I know." She couldn't bring herself to tell him about today after potions.

"Let me get this straight, you tried to tease a Slytherin?" Blaise could hardly keep his laughter contained.

"Well yes, I was trying but-"

"Merlin Hermione, what'd you think he was a bloody Hufflepuff or something?" Laughter shook his strong shoulders. "He probably tried to jump your bones."

"Actually, that's exactly what happened." Hermione stated smugly, watching the humor melt from his face. _'He thinks I can't be sexy enough to temp a Slytherin, huh?'_

"Well, you need to end things with him. Tonight." Hermione quirked her eyebrow at his statement, which very closely resembled an order.

Blaise noticed the mischievous look in her brown doe eyes as a sexy little smirk graced her perfect full pink, pouty lips. Her retort came out in a purr that made his cock jump to attention, "And if I don't?"

Blaise leaned in, placing a hand on each of Hermione's thighs, and nipped at the soft flesh of her earlobe. He whispered a deliciously obscene consequence into her ear. Hermione let out a small gasp and blushed a Gryffindor worthy shade of crimson. Blaise couldn't hold back any longer. He tilted his head and went in for the kill.

These weren't the same sweet, gentle kisses from last night. These were hot blooded, jealousy provoked, aggressive Italian, toe curling kisses. Hermione moaned softly into his mouth. She found her hands had developed a mind of their own and, without her consent, had latched onto Blaise's muscular shoulders.

Encouraged by Hermione's enthusiastic reaction, Blaise slid his hands up her smooth thighs to her hips, pulling her into his lap. He groaned at the sensation of having the Head Girl straddling him, her warm core pulsating heat against his tented black slacks. He nearly lost it when she ground herself down against his erect cock. Breaking the kiss, he pressed his forehead against her and took a deep breath, calming himself.

Hermione leaned in and pecked his lips once more before beginning to dislodge herself from his embrace.

"Whoa whoa tease, where do you think you're going?" Blaise held tight to her hips.

"I have rounds tonight you over zealous beast, unhand me!" Hermione laughed and wriggled on his lap once again trying to climb off.

_'Sweet baby Merlin…'_ Blaise groaned inwardly at her beautiful body wriggling playfully on his lap, not even fully understanding what she was doing to him.

"Hurry back." Blaise all but growled before capturing her mouth in one last searing kiss.

Hermione retrieved her wand and robes from her bag before scurrying out into the halls for patrol. Her face and body were still pink and glowing, her hair probably looked a fright. _'Same old, same old.'_ Hermione sighed to herself.

Sure she hadn't been able to bring herself to tell Blaise about being fingered by his best mate, but she was confident it would be the last time. She would seek out Malfoy tonight during rounds and set this straight. Malfoy was all wrong for her. Deatheater family, pureblood supremacy upbringing, arrogant, and enemy number uno to the golden trio – discluding Voldemort of course. Although if Harry or Ron found out about today, that may change as well.

What was she worried about? She doubted Malfoy would care. He would probably tell her he hadn't expected or wanted another incident like that to occur either, and even regretted the first two. Hermione smiled to herself. Yes, in just a couple hours things would be sorted out with Malfoy, and she would be snuggling with Blaise.

* * *

**Please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven – Till Death Do Us Part**

JK owns it all :( ***Special note for this chapter!

Please see three disclaimers at the end, I'm afraid if I put them here it may give away some of the 'umph' of reading them!

Review please :)

* * *

Draco couldn't believe his ears. _'Sorry. She's SORRY it happened?'_ He could hardly control his temper. He glared daggers at her, but refused to answer. He knew if he opened his mouth right now he was going to say something he wouldn't be able to take back; and the last thing he wanted to do was scare her off completely. That clearly wouldn't help with his mission to get her in his bed. _'Or her bed, or a couch, up against a wall, or bookshelf…'_ Hell, he'd even settle for a good shag in the prefects loo.

Draco gave a curt nod and turned on his heel, heading straight for his next destination – the Heads Common room to speak to that stupid fuck Zabini. Damned Italian piece of shit.

Hermione stood in shock. She had expected a smartass, degrading remark. Or a fight. Maybe even to be laughed at. But this, his silence was almost unnerving. She could tell he was angry, so why wasn't he retaliating?

She half expected him to send a jinx at her back the moment she turned around. Therefore, she waited for him to turn the corner before continuing her rounds. Madeye would be thrilled by her 'constantvigilance.'

Half way down the fourth floor corridor Hermione peered out of the window and spotted a figure walking towards the lake. She was willing to bet a few galleons on who that could be. Sneaking out after hours, had to be Harry Potter. She grinned and shook her head, already heading for the nearest set of stairs.

Harry was resting his back against a tree by the lake when Hermione finally reached him. She plopped down into the cool, dewy grass beside him. He casually slung an arm over her shoulder.

"I thought you had quit." Hermione nodded her head at the square bulge in his pocket.

Harry gave her a small, almost apologetic smile. "Yeah well, the dreams are back."

She patted his thigh. Her parents, being dentists, would be disappointed in her for not further discouraging her best friend's bad habit; but then again, her parents also didn't have dreams about being murdered by the most powerful dark wizard in history almost nightly. Hermione cursed Dudley for getting Harry started, but she wouldn't nag at him for it. Well, not tonight anyway.

Hermione watched as Harry lit a cigarette and took a long drag. He offered her the smelly thing, but she politely declined. She held in a giggle as she recalled the first time Ron had tried it. He had sucked too hard and ended up coughing and sputtering, his eyes watered and his nose had wrinkled in disgust. All the better, at least his experience had been bad with the 'muggle smoke stick' and he hadn't picked up the habit.

"Do you have a minute to listen?" Harry asked, staring out over the lake with tired, troubled green eyes.

"All night." Hermione snuggled closer, prepared to listen to his venting.

Blaise opened the portrait, what choice did he have? Whoever was banging on it was hell-bent on getting in. _'Ah shit, Malfoy.'_

Malfoy stormed in past Blaise, and began pacing back and forth. Blaise stood with his hands on his hips, waiting patiently for what he knew may very well end in a duel.

"Are you fucking her?" Draco wasn't one to beat around the dirigible plum bush, that's for sure.

"No. Are you?" Blaise knew the answer, but felt the need to make it obvious to Draco that he knew something was up between the two.

"Well I would be a hell of a lot closer if you would butt out! Fuck Blaise, you don't even like virgins."

"She's different." Blaise replied coolly, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning casually against the wall.

Draco slowly turned to full on face Blaise, his best mate since childhood. No, the Mudblood wasn't worth throwing away a friendship over; but a little competition never hurt anyone.

"Clearly, one of us has underestimated the other." Draco replied in an even tone. He stuck out his hand. "Till death do us part?" It had been their manly way of agreeing to disagree since fourth year when they had first butted heads over Daphne Greengrass.

Draco had been the one to pop her cherry; but a month later Daphne had given him up for Blaise - after she found out Draco was also fooling around with her younger, and more promiscuous sister Astoria, of course.

Blaise grinned and shook Draco's hand firmly. Why shouldn't he agree to a little competition? Hell, he'd already won, right?

"You just don't give up do you?"

"And why should I? Granger wants me, whether she knows it or not." Draco called over his shoulder as he exited the Heads Common.

Hermione walked into the Heads Common room with a pleased little smile on her face. She dearly missed spending long nights in the Gryffindor common room with her two best friends. She even missed watching them play wizarding chess and hearing their nonstop chatter about quidditch – well, maybe not thequidditch bit so much.

It felt great to have caught up with Harry, and she promised herself she would take more time to stop by the Gryffindor common room; IF all of her homework was complete of course.

She wasn't surprised to find the common room empty, it was late. She was sure Blaise had given up waiting for her and gone to bed. Hermione didn't mean to stay out so late with Harry. She actually felt guilty for allowing a student to be out after hours, especially outside of the protective castle walls.

She frowned and was still mentally lecturing herself for taking advantage of her head duties when she walked into her bedroom. She blinked in shock and her mouth dropped open. There sat Blaise Zabini shirtless with his back propped up against her pillows. Her crimson comforter covered from his waist down, with Crookshanks comfortably curled up in his lap. One hand was busy stroking the head of her traitor cat, while the other was holding open one of her trashy romance novels. His eyes were busy scanning the page and a devilish smile adorned his handsome face.

'_I'll never hear the end of that one…'_ Hermione thought to herself as she noticed the title of the particular novel he had chosen.

He glanced up at her, still grinning, and went back to the novel as if this were no big deal. Blaise Zabini,Slytherin Head Boy: sitting in her bed, reading her trashy romance novel, half naked, and petting her pussy…err…cat - as if this were no big deal.

Hermione smirked and gestured to her room when he glanced back up at her, "By all means, make yourself at home."

Blaise set the novel aside and patted the spot next to him on the bed enticingly. Hermione's mouth practically watered at the way his pectoral muscles flexed as he did it. _'Oh, Crookshanks, you luckybastard.'_

Slowly, Hermione released the clasp of her robes and let them fall to the ground. She stepped over them and began unbuttoning her blouse, purposely keeping eye contact with Blaise. As she finished the last button she turned her back to him. Peering over her shoulder at him, she began to slide the white shirt down her arms. Lower, lower, lower, until her entire back was exposed to Blaise. She dropped the shirt to the floor.

By this time his charming grin had been replaced by a hungry, predatory look. "Don't stop, Hermione."

"You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit!" Hermione playfully chastised him. She sauntered into her large closet and closed the door behind her, casting a locking charm and then lighting her wand.

She quickly changed into one of Ron's old t-shirts and a pair of loose sweatpants. She swept her hair into a high, messy bun. _'If you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at mybest.'_ Hermione was sure she was no Marilyn Monroe, even on her best days, but she applauded the quote.

She stepped out into her bedroom, extinguishing the light from her wand and placing it on her desk. _'Malfoy never would have let me get by with just a half strip tease, he would have broken down the closetdoor.'_ Hermione gave her head a little shake to clear that thought away and slid into bed next to Blaise.

Blaise leaned in and kissed her sweetly. She almost wished she had provoked him into acting out the obscene ultimatum he had offered her earlier if she didn't speak to Malfoy. Obviously if she had wanted sweet kisses, she wouldn't be lying in bed with a Slytherin. Hell, she could have gone to Ron's bed for this. _'Why can't Blaise just give me what I want?'_

Hermione pulled away from Blaise and pinched the bridge of her nose. She seriously needed to clear her head of these crazy thoughts, and soon.

She smiled apologetically at Blaise's questing look. "Sorry, migraine. We should really get some rest anyway. Especially you, your first quidditch game is tomorrow right?" She'd have to thank Harry later for that valuable excuse.

Two hours later Hermione was still lying awake in her bed. Her back was to Blaise, his arm slung around her middle. He had finally fallen asleep about twenty minutes ago. About an hour after they had extinguished the lights, he had whispered her name into her ear. Hermione had concentrated fully on keeping her breathing deep and even.

She had stooped to faking sleep. _'Petty, Hermione.'_ She was disgusted with herself, especially after he kissed the side of her neck sweetly and had left her alone.

Her mind was buzzing with ways out. So far she had narrowed it down to three.

One, she could march straight to the Slytherin dorm and spend the rest of the night in Malfoy's bed. Although her choice would be blatantly obvious to Blaise, he would probably never speak to her again.

Two, she could forget about Malfoy all together and just enjoy her seventh year with Blaise.

Or lastly: she could ignore Malfoy, concentrate on her school work, reestablish a completely civilized work only relationship with Blaise, and set all right with the universe.

She was positive if she asked any of her friend's advice, they would recommend her last choice. However, Hermione finally fell asleep envisioning the first.

Hermione sat at the Gryffindor table for breakfast feeling extremely pleased with herself. She'd managed to weasel out of morning snuggling by simply leaving a note on her pillow long before Blaise had stirred. She'd even spent an hour in the library catching up on her studies after her morning shower.

Sure, she'd had to force herself out of bed at five in the morning – but she was sure it was worth it. The last thing she wanted was to lead Blaise on any further than she already had. Especially after how unsure she'd felt of herself and the entire situation all night.

She happily served herself some bacon and toast with raspberry preserves.

_Blaise,_

_I didn't want to wake you. Good luck at your game today._

_- H._

And that was all her neat handwriting told him. He had a feeling something was up. _'Draco fucking Malfoy better pray to Merlin that this something doesn't involve him.'_

Blaise couldn't get ready fast enough, he was eager to get down to breakfast to study Hermione's body language.

He walked into the Great Hall just as a large charcoal colored owl swooped down and delivered a long, thin parcel into the Head Girl's lap. He'd recognize that owl anywhere.

Hermione's cheeks were burning. She'd opened the package expecting a rolled up scroll of some type, perhaps from a professor, but no, not even close. She held a single stunningly orange rose in one hand, and a small note in the other. She went over the colors of roses and their meanings in the vast amount of knowledge her head stored. _'Orange, desire.'_ Quickly she unfolded the note.

_Tonight._

She didn't recognize the handwriting, but the bold strokes and arrogant scrawl of the one word raised her suspicions. She glanced up through her eyelashes to the Slytherin table. There sat Malfoy audaciously staring at her, proudly sporting his infamous smirk. That was all the confirmation she needed.

"Bloody prat." She mumbled under her breath, but her heart was beating a symphony against her rib cage.

Inconspicuously she scanned the Slytherin table for Blaise. He was sitting just a few seats down from Malfoy, separated only by Theodore Nott and Pansy. He was carrying on a conversation with the sixth year sitting across from him. He looked completely at ease.

'Well of course he didn't notice, you idiot. Every move you make isn't being watched and analyzed.' She chided herself while placing the rose and note back into the box, then into her school bag.

She swung her bag onto her shoulder and set off for class. She could already feel the tension of another long day building. _'Great.'_

* * *

Well here it is, chapter seven! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review.

- Additional Disclaimers! -

"Clearly, one of us has underestimated the other" - I'm not sure if this is the exact wording, but I did pull this quote (or some variation of it) from the movie Burlesque. It just fit so well.

"You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit" - I have no idea who originated this quote, but it was not me. The little kid I babysit says it to his younger sibling, and so he was my inspiration.

"If you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best" - Marilyn Monroe.


	8. Chapter 8

JK owns it all. The only satisfaction I get by writing this is reading your reviews, so please take the time to drop me a line :) Honestly, reviews are what keep me motivated to write, I really appreciate them.

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Game, Set, Match**

**(According to Urban Dictionary - Game, set, match is used to indicate that a person has definitively beaten the opposition in a given situation)**

Hermione rested her chin against the heel of her hand, her arm propped up on a study table in the secluded corner of her beloved sanctuary, the library. Her transfiguration presentation was coming along quite nicely; she was hoping to impress Professor McGonagall with her extensive research of the first animagi twins, Matilda and Margery Rawlenforth.

The blissful peace of the library was broken when Harry and Ron each plopped down on either side of her, the loud scraping noises of their chairs earning a reproachful glare from Madam Pince.

"You weren't at breakfast Hermione, you missed the action!" Ron lowered his tone considerably when Madam Pince angrily cleared her throat. "The Hufflepuff table actually grew some balls and were talking shit back to the Slytherins." Ron finished in an excited whisper.

"I had breakfast early this morning; I had some catching up to do on my marvelous metamorphoses' Transfiguration presentation." Hermione replied offhandedly, her hand busily scribbling away on a half filled sheet of parchment.

"Yeah, we figured we'd find you here. You look tired 'Mione." Since when had Harry become so astute?

"A bit." Hermione cleared her throat and scanned her parchment hopelessly, her train of thought was now completely wrecked. "So why were Hufflepuff and Slytherin going at it?"

"The first quidditch match of the season Hermione, obviously!" Ron huffed.

"Oh, right. Well, good for Hufflepuff, and God speed to them in their match today." She tried yet failed horribly at sounding the least bit interested.

"Won't the Head Boy be upset if you don't make it to his first match? Even _**if **_you are rooting for the other team?" Hermione's eyes shot up to Harry's inquisitive emerald ones. Innocent question, or was he baiting her?

"I'm sure he'll understand." Hermione replied in a clipped tone, pulling a large tome closer. "But you two better hurry if you want good seats for the match. The weather's nice today, the stands will fill up fast."

Draco stomped his way into the Slytherin dorm, his muddy boots leaving behind a mess for some poor house elf. How _dare_ Hermione miss his first game. His fist clenched around the tiny snitch that had sealed the fate of the game, to Slytherin's advantage.

Not only had he played exceptionally well today, but Blaise had been off. Apparently his mind had been somewhere else. Hopefully Scarhead and the Weasel King would atleast fill her in on the details of how the Slytherin beater had nearly blown the game, only to be bailed out by Draco's phenomenal catch. Draco smirked at that thought, but it wasn't enough to calm his annoyance at Hermione's absence.

He quickly rid himself of his quidditch uniform and prepared for a shower, without a doubt he was going to need to lay down the law with that know-it-all wench, tonight.

Blaise sat sulkily on the end of his bed, cradling his head between his palms. As relieved as he felt that Hermione hadn't seen him completely blow during the match, he was sure that, had she been there, he wouldn't have been as distracted about her where abouts and perhaps played somewhat decently.

He still wasn't one hundred percent sure where she was. He had entered the Heads dorm prepared for at least a congratulatory kiss on the cheek. _At least._ The Heads dorm was not only deserted, but chilly as the fire had burned out hours ago. _'Perfect.'_

He muttered an angry oath under his breath at the thought of her off celebrating the Slytherin victory somewhere with Malfoy. He'd wring both their necks. But no, this was Hermione Granger. Quidditch provided her with absolutely no academic exposure whatsoever, he doubted whether she even knew who had won.

Hermione unconcernedly wondered who had won the quidditch match as she glanced at her small wristwatch. Almost five, the match had to be over by now. She was sure she'd hear all about it from Harry, Ron, and Ginny at dinner – her own personal squad of quidditch analysis experts.

Her stomach gave a low rumble. She'd gotten caught up in the Rawlenforth case studies and missed lunch. Definitely time for dinner.

Hermione rolled her eyes. No need to ask who had won the match. The entire Slytherin House was decked out from head to toe in green and silver, and being as obnoxiously loud and rowdy as they could possibly manage.

The Hufflepuffs sat silently; the majority of their house was opting to sit on benches that faced the Ravenclaw table, rather than the victorious Slytherins. Those few Hufflepuffs that had not managed to snag an optimal seat facing Ravenclaw kept their eyes glued to their plates as if it were the most interesting thing they'd ever seen.

Hermione was tempted to order the Slytherin table to settle down, but resisted the spiteful urge. She'd rather not be accused of being a hypocrite by her peers and the professors at the next Gryffindor celebration.

However, she to elected to choose a seat facing away from the rambunctious serpents.

Hermione was playing a game with herself. She was seeing how much of the quidditch discussion she could possibly ignore while still nodding and "ooohing" in all the right places, while also trying to guess which Slytherin chocolate, light or dark, was burning holes into the back of her head.

_'Malfoy, Blaise...no...has to be Blaise. Nope, it's definitely Malfoy. Blaise?'_

Politely, Hermione excused herself, claiming she needed to put in just a few more hours of research before the library closed early. Saturday night library hours ranked number two on her list of pet peeves; having her appetite ruined by Slytherins was number one.

Hermione was surprised, and perhaps a little disappointed to see Blaise in the library. Ok, definitely disappointed. That means the light chocolate, Malfoy, had been the offender during her meal. _'Knew it!'_

They had already made eye contact; there was no avoiding him now.

"You're missing quite a show in the Great Hall. Why aren't you in there celebrating with the rest of your house?" Hermione reluctantly lowered herself into the chair across from Blaise._ 'That's right Hermione, small talk, just keep it casual.'_

"I played horribly. My good luck charm wasn't there." His adorable lopsided grin was emphasized by his dimple. Hermione wanted to gag.

"Your lucky underpants are still in the wash?" They both laughed and Hermione mentally patted herself on the back for pulling out of that sticky situation.

"Well I actually just dropped by to return a few books." The lie left a sour taste in her mouth. It suddenly occurred to her that she had been doing a lot of that lately. "I promised Ginny I'd stay in the Gryffindor dorm with her tonight to catch up on the girly gossip." With a little wave she was gone.

Blaise couldn't resist the urge to roll his eyes, as if he honestly believed Hermione Granger would be caught dead sharing or caring about girly gossip. _'Come on Hermione, you can do better than that.'_

Draco couldn't have planned it better if well, he had planned it. Granger was walking, alone, up a flight of stairs. He was distracted for only a moment by the way her tight muggle jeans clung to her perfectly plump rump. Shaking his head to clear it, he raced to a nearby stairway to head her off. It just wouldn't do for a Malfoy to be seen directly chasing a Mudblood, even if her arse did look like that.

Hermione really wasn't the least bit surprised to see Malfoy heading directly towards her from the other end of the corridor. Hell, with the way her luck was going, Voldemort was probably waiting for her on the couch up in the Gryffindor common room.

What did surprise her however, was the tight grasp on her arm when she'd tried to silently walk past him. She heard a dull thud, and realized it was her head hitting the stone wall when a bolt of pain shot through her skull. _'So this is what it feels like to be Harry Potter.'_

She didn't even have time to react as her wand was wrenched out of her loose grip, orange and yellow sparks flew up to the ceiling. Regaining her wits about her, Hermione dropped her bag to the floor to free up her only defense mechanisms, her tiny fists.

Reading her eyes like a book, Malfoy pinned her arms to her sides. He had felt one of those fists of fury once before after all – and it was a lot bigger now than it had been in their third year.

Hermione held perfectly still. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing her struggle. She wasn't ignorant enough to believe her petite frame was going to conquer his formidable build.

"Why weren't you at my game Granger?"

"I don't play games, I quit muggle school because they had recess."

"Granger…" His warning tone, well growl rather, sent a shiver up her spine.

"Bugger off Malfoy, I care about quidditch almost as much as I care about you. Which is not at all, in case you hadn't picked up on that." She felt her stomach tighten in excitement when he bared his perfectly straight, white teeth at her. At least her parents would approve of him.

"Listen Mudblood," Draco's cock twitched at the fire that erupted in her eyes by just his use of that one little word, "let me lay down some guidelines for you." The defiant set of her jaw made him want to throw her over his knee and spank those deliciously fleshy cheeks until they were the color of Weaselby's hair.

"One, you will attend **all** of my quidditch games. I understand that to save face, you will not be openly cheering for my house. But you will be there, and you will be wearing green knickers to show your support." He wedged his knee between her thighs and pressed against her core for emphasis.

Hermione couldn't believe the audacity of this man. She took the opportunity to shrug his hands away from her and gave him a rough shove. She walked towards him until his back was against the opposing wall and savagely poked her finger into his toned chest.

"You're going to stop calling me Mudblood, Malfoy."

Draco slapped her hand away and stepped away from the wall, towering above her menacingly. He continued his tirade as if she hadn't spoken, or assaulted his chest, at all.

"Two, keep Zabini off your mind and out of your bed." Hermione didn't miss the way his eyes darkened when his jealous side was in overdrive.

"And another thing Malfoy, how dare you send me a rose when anyone in plain site could have seen. I can't even begin to fathom how I would have explained that to Harry and Ron. You-"

"Which brings me to my next point, number three. You are not to be alone with either of them, or any other male at any time with the only exception being that of Zabini for Head Girl and Boy duties only."

"You've lost your mind!"

Draco brutally grabbed a fist full of her hair and yanked her head back. He dipped his head to ruthlessly bite the smooth skin above her collar bone. There, let Zabini see that love bite.

Suddenly he realized her skin was covered in chill bumps._ 'So Granger gets off on rough play, who would've guessed.'_ Had he been raised by a less dignified family, he would have literally jumped for joy and clicked his heels together.

He came back up and met Hermione's chocolate eyes. He smirked for good measure before delivering the final blow. "And four, when we're alone you may refer to me as master."

Hermione's jaw went slack. Suddenly many things happened at once; Hermione swung her right fist up, but Draco caught it in his left hand, and instinctively tightened his right hand grip in her hair. He propelled himself backwards against the wall, dragging her with him, causing her to stumble and throw her weight against his body. Draco roughly captured her lips, nipping at her bottom lip for entrance.

Hermione jerked her fist from his viselike grip and began shoving at his chest. The strain on her scalp was limiting her ability to tear her mouth away from his, but she wasn't going down without a fight. Which is precisely what Draco was hoping for, of course.

Releasing her hair, he grasped her firm bottom and lifted her. He turned and trapped her body between his own and the wall. He was delighted by the outraged cry Hermione let out against his mouth, and took the opportunity to force his tongue between her lips.

Suddenly their tongues were battling for dominance and Hermione's once flailing legs were now wrapped securely around his waist. Draco's rock hard cock was pushed against her lower abdomen, and Hermione could just barely discern the gentle rocking of his hips against her somewhere in the back of her mind.

Her nails dipped beneath the collar of his perfectly pressed, white oxford to claw at the tender flesh of his upper back. That gained her a more insistent thrust of his hips, sending a delightful shock right through her nether regions and into the pit of her belly.

Draco wasn't usually one for foreplay, he'd gotten that out of his system some time during fifth year. He'd been raised in a strict household and one thing he had managed to pull out of his mother's constant badgering of etiquette was that you do not play with your food before you eat it. However, he was pretty sure he could stand right here in this hallway and snog Hermione Mudblood Granger until she begged him for air.

'_Best not to put all of your eggs in one basket though'_ Draco reasoned and pulled away from her eager, swollen lips. After all, he did plan on making her beg for more at a later date.

Hermione's glazed eyes studied him curiously as he lowered her slowly down his body until her feet touched the floor.

"Are you sorry _again_, Granger?" He stepped back and straightened his clothing.

A hot rush of embarrassment hit Hermione full on. Her light sweater and jeans felt like they were constricting her, she was so damn hot. The realization that she had played into Malfoy's game made her sick.

"I'm sorry that your arrogance and stupid little games have left you in the predicament of handling that," she nodded her head at his tented pants, "alone."

Draco casually began walking away. He replied without even having the decency to turn around, "Oh don't worry about me Mudblood, it may not be you handling it this time, but I assure you I won't be alone."

Hermione slipped her small foot out of her pump and launched it at his head. The slight THWACK brought her more pleasure than she could have imagined.

When Malfoy turned to quirk an eyebrow at her childish behavior, she did the most immature thing she'd done since entering this castle at the age of eleven. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"If I had that ugly thing in my mouth, I'd stick it out to."

Hermione grumpily watched as he made his way down the corridor and out of site. Hot, bothered, and bested by none other than that pureblooded bastard._'Brightest witch of the age, my ass.'_

* * *

**Reviews please! :)**


End file.
